


WandaVision: The Lost Episode

by MisterE05



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Between Episodes, Gen, Nudism, Nudity, Public Nudity, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterE05/pseuds/MisterE05
Summary: Random WandaVision nonsense starring Pietro Maximoff that takes place in the orbit of "All-New Halloween Spooktacular."Contains nudity of the casual and public kinds.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd & Vision, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	WandaVision: The Lost Episode

_\---------------------------------------------------------------_

_To The Recipient Of This Tape:_

_This is footage taken directly from the 2023 Westview Anomaly, where Wanda Maximoff occupied an entire city and made its appearance replicate a variety of sitcoms from the 1950s to the modern day. Although the rate of time between our world and the Westview Anomaly may be different, time doesn't go as fast there as we think. What we saw from our world were just previews of just what was going on._

_This, for example, was a "lost episode", recorded and recovered when Dr. Darcy Lewis and Agent Jimmy Woo were off duty. Since these two were not present, anomalies were unable to be discovered or recorded._

_Now that the Westview Anomaly is over and done with, there is no harm to be found here, and the following subject is meant to be taken as either a subject of scientific study or simply light entertainment. Without further ado, please enjoy this full presentation._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------_

The show opens with the same intro from the fifth fully recorded episode, the one that took place in the 90's. Tommy Maximoff causing chaos wherever he went, much to the dismay of Wanda, Vision, Agnes, and the joy of Pietro Maximoff.

"Can we all just agree that Uncle Pietro is… just kinda weird?" Billy Maximoff, a young boy with brown hair and eyes in a red shirt said to the audience.

"Come on, Billy. He's so cool! Why won't you admit it?" Tommy, the same boy causing chaos in the intro, shoved his brother off the screen.

The camera turned back to Billy. "Well, he eats weird…"

A flashback showed silver-haired Pietro dumping a whole bowl of cereal into his mouth, making a mess all over the table and floor.

"... He talks weird..."

Another flashback showed Pietro talking in almost gibberish-sounding slang terms while everyone was in the living room. The four family members faked smiles and looked at each other in the eyes, each one wondering if anyone else knew what he was saying.

"...And right now, he's sleeping on our couch!"

The camera cut over to Pietro, who was sleeping on the couch under a thin blanket. The only things sticking out were his head and his arm, which hung over the side of the couch.

Tommy was not really convinced that Pietro was weird. In fact, he was more impressed with the fact that his uncle could sleep on a couch. From his experience, that wasn't particularly comfortable. "Wow… how does he do that?"

The long-haired prankster poked at his uncle, trying to wake him up. This caused the smarter twin to panic. "What are you doing? Do you want him to give you a million punches in a quarter of a second?"

"Relax! It's like one of your… experiment thingies… I got this under control!" Tommy sped off to the kitchen to get the items he needed for his plan.

Tommy's attempts started off simple. He tried the usual wake-up methods children do, like smacking Pietro with a pillow and yelling in his face. Seeing that these didn't work, he tried some louder and messier methods, like dumping water on his face and clanging pots and pans together. Pietro was completely unaffected.

Meanwhile, Billy was covering his ears and cringing from all the noise. "Oh my gosh, is his snoring getting louder?"

After a few agonizing minutes of noise, noise and more noise, the mother of the house had enough. "HEY! KEEP IT DOWN!" Wanda, eyes red with anger (thankfully figuratively for everyone involved), and hair frizzy with bedhead, stomped downstairs.

Bizarrely, Wanda's appearance was enough to wake Pietro from his slumber. He yawned and threw off his blanket, revealing to everyone in the room and in the audience that he was naked from head to toe. His lean runner's body, his toned buns, his nonexistent body hair, and his uncut penis, all were exposed. "Oh… morning, guys. I had such a… such a weird dream…"

While Tommy and Billy were unaffected by this, Wanda was rather surprised, taking a double take once she saw her twin brother. "Oh! Pietro! You're…"

The silver-haired speedster smiled. "Like the outfit, Wanda? Had it since the day I was born!"

Tommy snickered, before Wanda shot him a glare.

"Wanda? Have you dealt with all the racket?" Vision, clad in striped pajamas, ambled down the stairs. Despite being a vibranium synthezoid, who didn't have any need to eat or sleep, he still appeared sluggish and tired, even if his red synthetic skin didn't show any bags under his eyes.

"No, honey. It's just the boys…" 

"Pietro… you look different somehow, but I can't figure out what…" A few seconds passed as Vision analyzed the naked twin. Suddenly, the answer came to him in a light bulb moment. "Oh! I've got it! Did you do something with your hair?"

"Nah, bro-in-law. I just woke up. I might be fast, but I can't take care of my hair just like that." He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"Pietro… please get dressed… now."

"Look, if you don't like this, fine, but there's a heat wave right now, and I'm not gonna let the family jewels boil in my undies."

Suddenly, the television turned on on its own, almost as if it was on cue. "And now, for the weather. The three-day-long heat wave continues into day four…."

"See what I mean?" Pietro fanned himself with his hand. "Whoo! I'm gonna go get some ice from the store…"

"Not like that, you're not!" Before the speedster could run off, Wanda stopped any movement he could make, tripping him up with a wire of neon red energy.

"Ow! That really hurt!" The silver-haired nudist picked himself up off the floor and started pleading to his sister. "Please, just let me go get some! I'll just be in and out, that's all!" He gave her the largest, cutest puppy-dog-eyes that he could muster.

At first, they weren't working, but after a moment, Wanda groaned and relented. "Fine! But I'm going with you. Just to make sure you don't get into any trouble. Viz, watch the twins!"

"Got it, Wanda! They won't leave my sight!"

"Toodles!" Pietro rushed out the door with Wanda.

"Hmm. Alright, boys…" Vision turned to where the boys were… only, they were gone too. "Tommy? Billy? Where'd you go?"

_\---------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't know if I'm gonna finish this. I kinda wrote this to get out of a slump more than anything. But if you people like it, I'll probably make a part 2.
> 
> In the meantime, check out DrowsyAthena too if you haven't. She's awesome and writes more content kinda like this; naked people doing silly things.
> 
> Oh, and maybe some of my other content, too? I have some great stuff I'm working on!


End file.
